


Sweet Disposition

by sprouseheart



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprouseheart/pseuds/sprouseheart
Summary: This is a story about finding yourself and embracing the future ahead.“A moment, a loveA dream, a laughA kiss, a cryOur rights, our wrongs”





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing my other fanfictions... but this idea just popped into my head and I started to write... I hope you guys feel joy reading this work as much as I did writing!

* * *

**JUGHEAD**

When I saw Betty for the first time the last thing I could imagine it was that in eight months she would die. She was beautiful and enlightened. Her smile was welcoming, her eyes were sincere and she had this aura around her, her hair giving an angelic tint to her face.

She was very much alive, more alive than I was during my twenty three years of life.

At first all I knew about her was that she was a small town girl like so many others: beautiful, friendly and hardworking. She had come to New York to find new horizons and grow.

What I didn’t know at the time was that Betty Cooper was more than her pink cardigans. What I had no idea was that I would learn how to live from a girl who was about to die.

 

**BETTY**

Nine months is the time for a new life to be generated and brought to this world. Ironically was also the time of life that I still had left.

When I received the news on a sunny Wednesday afternoon, I felt as if I were being born again: suddenly there was nothingness and then there was everything. The colors were stronger, the air was thicker and the hours felt palpable. I could hear the soft sobbing of my parents beside me but I don’t remember crying myself, maybe I was too scared to express any reaction.

Not long after that I made the decision to leave Riverdale. I didn’t want to be the girl who died without even have lived. Born and raised in Riverdale, I've always been the typical girl next door: flawless grades, impeccable curriculum and solid character. I always did what others expected of me: I was a great daughter, a faithful friend and an excellent student, even when I had discovered cancer two years ago, even when I had to give up so many dreams of mine.

However, on that Wednesday afternoon none of that seemed to matter.

I couldn’t remember a moment that I had done something just for the will to do it, or made some stupid choice that ended up in incredible and unforgettable memories. I felt depressed. Not because I was going to die, but because I had never really lived.

Two weeks later I went to Archie's house and told him about my plan. It was simple: just six months away from Riverdale and then I would come home to spend my last days with my family. At first the red-haired boy found it all too surreal, but five minutes later, as the good friend he had always been, he agreed to embark on the madness I was proposing.

Maybe it was selfish to ask him to drop the company in his father's hands and fly to New York with me, looking for old dreams that we both had, but I no longer had time to be altruistic and I knew that the only way out of Riverdale was with him by my side.

"I wish everything was different." Archie said, crying on my shoulder and squeezing me into his embrace. I nodded and hugged him back, feeling my tears stream.

“I know.” I replied, feeling my heart clench at the sight of his anguish. I had known Archie my entire life, there was no memory of my childhood or adolescence that he was not there. I knew that this whole situation was not easy for him and as much as we avoided the subject, I knew he was scared too.

“This isn’t fair.” He cried. Seeing him cry reminded me of that same seven-year-old boy who was afraid of thunder and asked to sleep with me he once was. "I don’t want to live in a world where you don’t exist, Betts.” He said, sinking his face into my neck.

"Promise me we'll make these six months unforgettable?" I asked, intertwining my fingers with his. He wiped his tears and stared at me, taking a deep breath before speaking.

“I promise.”

 

This is a journey of love and happiness.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the ideia of it all. Let me know in the comments if you want me to continue!  
> See you! xx
> 
> my tumblr: sprouseheart


End file.
